ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami Yugi
The Pharaoh or Yami is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged universe. He is based on Yami Yugi, the spirit of Pharaoh Atem locked inside the Millenium Puzzle. Unlike his counterpart of the original series, who serves as the serious, wise, determined, and protective darker half of Yugi, Yami Yugi is a lot more obnoxious and careless in this series. Like Yugi, he tends to be sarcastic and disbelieving of the plot lines of the episodes. He often uses Egyptian terms for surprised exclamations ("Holy Ra", "Sweet mother of Osiris!", "You son of a Sphinx!", "Holy Mumra!", "Tell it to Anubis!") He has been referred to as Atem, Yami, Nosferatu, Pharaoh, The Artist Formerly Known as Pharaoh, Yugi's Sexy Alter Ego, and Dan Green throughout the series. There are occasions where he is stated to be gay. In the episode with the Gay Clown, he says, "If you're a ghost, then I'm straight!". Also in Episode 23, he asks to spend time in front of the mirror to apply makeup, to which Yugi responds that he is "such a slut". He has also defended his ambiguous sexuality in Episode 2 when he thought Pegasus was saying they have something in common by being pedophiles. Despite Téa's feelings for him, he displays little interest in her (even calling her a whore on occasion). However, after Téa admits to finding brainwashing people fun, Yami agrees, saying they have more in common than he thought. In Episode 36, Téa seems to arouse Yami when she's a brainwashed Steve ("Tea has been Steved! This is terrible, and yet strangely erotic"). Similarly to the original series, Yami Yugi does seem to have an innate intuition on how to defeat opponents when playing card games. However, this intuition may have nothing to do with card games. For example, Yami defeats Pegasus by summoning "Little Kuriboh impostors," taking advantage of Pegasus's weakness for "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abriged Series." In Season 2, he immediately recognizes the Rare Hunter's strategy of summoning Exodia, but his reason is that "if I were a generic villain with no genuine backstory, that's what I'd be doing too." Against "Steve" Arkana, he more or less defeats Arkana by ruining every plot twist in movie history, though thankfully the vast majority of these spoilers are cut out for the benefit of the viewers. A common running gag is that, regardless of being the main duelist of the series, he sees Duel Monsters as a card game that shouldn't be taken so seriously and also mocks the strange plays he made during Duelist Kingdom, claiming to cheat. Although nobody knows his real name, everyone seems to instinctively know he's a Pharaoh from the start. In the Fake series end, he states his real name to be Dan Green (Yugi and Yami's voice actor in the actual series). LittleKuriboh still uses the name Dan Green in a couple of short videos using a stuffed doll of Yami. In Episode 40, he showed his true uncaring side by attempting to kill Ryou Bakura with Slifer the Executive Producer (much to Odion's, who was impersonating Marik, surprise). Although this probably just reflects how most of the characters felt about Ryou. He asked Bakura "Any last words before Slifer toasts your ass?", to which Bakura replied "I want my mommy." Yami said that would do, then attacked him. Yami also likes to apparently Mind Crush people, even using one against Joey in his duel before Pegasus. In the original series he did Mind Crush people with his shadow magic, but he didn't do it for fun. It was a punishment he would use against bullies that would attempt to hurt his friends beforehand. In the Abridged series he also doesn't care much for his friends, except maybe Yugi. In one scene he even called them "ungrateful brats." However, he did refer to Joey as his only other "friend" when he and Yugi were stuck in the virtual swamp in the Virtual World. Actually, the abridged Yami behaved a lot like the Anime Kaiba who lived by similar principles. Yami seems to have a problem with bizarre archetypes. He questions why Jean Claude Magnum's deck was full of ninjas and, in a cameo in "Atop the Fourth Wall", why the comic "Bimbos in Time" had so many bimbos in it. During the "Leather Pants" Special, he claims that his powers come from his leather shoes. As noted in the 'Yugi VS Jaden' Special, he also sees "there is nothing girly about the Dark Magician Girl" and feels that "only real men use Watapon." and that he is so conceited that all of his opponents could swear he cheated during the duel. In Season 0 abridged, Yami is much more malevolent and sinister, as shown when he feeds Ushio to giant man-eating worms because he bullied Yugi, as well as laughing evilly. He also declares that he took Kaiba's BFF'S (Big F*cking Freaks) kidneys because he thought that Kaiba stole his grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon. He also (bizarrely) is aware of how the characters behave in future seasons, as he found Kaiba's incessantly friendly personality unnerving and even asked why he didn't say, "Screw the rules I have money," in response to "That's against the rules isn't it?" This could be an exagerration of how Yami acted before Yugi taught him about kindness and mercy in the original series. During his Shadow Game with Jirou the Yellow Spider, Yami revealed that he pitched the idea for the Shadow Game that he was about to conduct to Mattel, only for it to be rejected because the rules "were confusing and dangerous." He also has dated the Devil, but Yami claimed he never returned his calls because he was "too creepy." Category:Characters